Presque un père
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction de la fiction de InoShikaChou) Baki s'inquiète pour Kankuro suite à son affrontement avec Sasori.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette fic ne m'appartient.

La scène se déroule après le combat entre Kankuro et Sasori dans Shippuden.

**Presque un père**

« Cet imbécile ! » Ce furent les premiers mots qui échappèrent à Baki après avoir été informé de la condition de Kankuro, et ceux-ci continuèrent à tourner en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il regardait les ninjas médicaux tenter de sauver le jeune homme trop impulsif. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si le marionnettiste s'était contenté de suivre ses instructions. Mais à présent, sa désobéissance était en train de l'entraîner droit vers une mort certaine. Baki se crispa à cette pensée. Cette simple possibilité lui paraissait intolérable, et pourtant tellement plausible en cet instant.

Baki était tellement focalisé sur Kankuro qu'il ne sentit même pas le médecin s'approcher de lui. « Je suis navré, monsieur. » Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Nous faisons… Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions, mais il… »

« Ne parlez pas comme s'il était déjà mort ! » L'interrompit sèchement Baki. Il ressentit le besoin pressant d'attraper cet homme par le col ou de frapper son poing contre le mur, mais calma ses pulsions. Ceci étant, une lueur dans son œil visible incita le médecin à retourner immédiatement auprès de son patient. Il bredouilla quelques excuses, et s'éloigna au pas de course.

Baki poussa un soupir et reporta son attention sur Kankuro. Il connaissait le jeune homme depuis suffisamment longtemps à présent pour se faire une idée de ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Bien que moins tragique que celle de Gaara, la vie de Kankuro n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir. Il avait perdu sa mère très tôt. Et si Temari l'aimait sincèrement, elle-même n'était alors qu'une enfant à l'époque et était incapable de compenser une telle perte. Son père s'était toujours montré froid et indifférent. La soif de pouvoir avait complètement étouffé son amour paternel. Quant à Gaara… Les deux aînés avaient été élevés loin de lui, et on les avait mis en garde à son sujet. Quelques années plus tard, la réalité s'était avéré bien plus effrayante que de simples avertissements, et tous deux avaient longtemps eut à craindre pour leur survie.

Kankuro avait haïs son père et son frère. Tous deux le faisaient se sentir faible à leur manière. Mais il se détestait davantage encore pour les aimer également, et aucun des événements qui suivirent ne purent jamais effacer complètement ce sentiment. Il avait toujours cherché la reconnaissance de son père. Il s'était soucié de Gaara et avait voulu se rapprocher de lui.

Les mœurs de Suna encourageant ses shinobis à étouffer leurs émotions, Kankuro s'était mis à porter un masque. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour le maintenir en place, il demeurait certaines circonstances pendant lesquelles celui-ci volait en éclat. Comme maintenant, par exemple. Kankuro ne cessait d'appeler son petit frère dans son sommeil comme s'il voulait se lever et repartir à sa poursuite en ce moment même.

Baki secoua la tête. Il s'était toujours dit que le plus grand point faible de son élève était son attitude, et non son cœur. Il se rappela avoir dû gérer son comportement plus souvent qu'à son tour. Le jour même où il avait commencé à entraîner la fratrie, Kankuro avait eut l'audace de lui demander pourquoi il cachait la moitié de son visage, mais cela ne se produit qu'une fois. Baki avait su rapidement gagner le respect du jeune homme.

Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que Kankuro n'avait jamais défié sa patience et son self-control d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il râlait. Il répondait. Il essayait de se soustraire à ses responsabilités et manquait bien souvent d'égard envers ses supérieurs.

Baki lui-même avait eut parfois du mal à le canaliser. Kankuro était un garçon talentueux. Et il s'avérait même plutôt brillant lorsqu'il se décidait à se servir de sa tête. Mais il était également impulsif. Il était arrogant. Il était... Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un fils aux yeux de Baki.

Cette pensée le prit par surprise, mais cette inquiétude presque paternelle lui semblait naturelle. Il n'était pas la figure affectueuse et sentimentale qu'avait recherché Kankuro dans son enfance, mais il était là. Et il serait toujours là pour lui, à sa manière.

« Bas-toi. » Murmura-t-il, les yeux posés sur le garçon. « Il n'est pas question que je te perde. »


End file.
